BW LMG-X
|bullet_velocity= 750 m/s |accuracy= *Hipfire: 70/80/80/4 *Aimed: 1.5/1.5/30/0.1 |reload_time= 4 Seconds |ammo_(clip/storage)= 400/400 |optic_type= 1.35x |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= 3759 }} The BW LMG-X is a reward weapon unlocked upon getting any 9 Rank S weapons under the required categories . A somewhat easy weapon to unlock, players are rewarded with a very accurate high fire rate light machine gun. History Note: This history is entirely fictional The LMG-X is a nickname given to an experimental light machine gun developed by the JOHN ORD company under the BW line of advanced weaponary. Utilizing a lightweight composite material and a unique recoil mitigating system, the weapon manages to achieve a very high rate of fire but can stay accurate for very long bursts and is very light for how bulky it appears. The LMG-X is a rather popular option and despite it being designed for long ranged use, many have used it in close quaters despite its size. Though the BW SMG-X proves to be the more popular option in close quarters. General Information The BW LMG-X deals a respectable 179 damage per shot within 20m and 143 damage at 120m and beyond. This puts the BW LMG-X's damage relatively high compared to its peers. With a rate of fire of 1260 RPM, the weapon is one of the fastest firing light machine guns in the game. Though relatively speaking it is barely higher than weapons like the MG42 and is only slightly lower than the JUMG-1. The main attribute that stands out compared is its accuracy. While the hipfire is standard for a light machine gun and its aimed accuracy being slightly higher than average, the aimed accuracy per shot is only 0.1. This effectively turns the weapon into a laser beam even if firing full auto throughout its entire magazine. With a magazine size of 400, the weapon is capable of firing long bursts of accurate fire. Aside from being rather inaccurate while hipfiring, the BW LMG-X only has one spare magazine. This means that one may find themselves running out of reserve ammunition jsut after one empty reload and requiring an ammo pad to restock on ammo. The BW LMG-X also has a deployable mode, while deployed the weapon's rate of fire increase to a blistering 1460 RPM, this puts it on par with the BW SMG-X in terms of rate of fire and allows the LMG-X to output even more damage down range. The downsides are the same as any other deployable weapon. Trivia *The model is made by 885sdwsdw and the animation was made by VotexAbrams951 *The BW LMG-X used to be even more accurate, though a later update nerfed its per shot accuracy. **The weapon's rate of fire used to be at 1460 RPM, though a later update reduced its rate of fire. *The BW LMG-X is one of the biggested firearms the player could use. *Funnily enough, some players have suggested giving the BW LMG-X a deployable mode but yet said mode is barely utilized. *The BW LMG-X is one of few firearms to have a deployable mode. **Its also the only Reward weapon to have such a mode. Category:Reward Weapons Category:Others